Polymeric articles have replaced metal articles in many applications such as liquid transportation and storage. Polymeric containers such as drums and tanks have several advantages over metal containers, including being of relatively lighter weight, more corrosion resistant, less expensive, more thermally and electrically insulating, tougher, more durable, and more easily shaped during manufacture.
For example, polyethylene compositions are used for the production of a wide variety of articles. Particularly, polyethylene drums and tanks are widely used as they are lighter weight than their metal counterparts and can easily be manufactured by rotational molding (also know as rotomolding). Often these articles (e.g., polyethylene drums and tanks) are exposed to numerous stresses during their lifetime, and that exposure may result in cracks or breaks that are expensive to repair, especially in situations where the article or structure is difficult to access. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop polymeric compositions that can be used for rotomolding applications and concomitantly display resistance to the development of cracks or breaks.